<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【异坤】丑娃娃 by Li_Qing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395626">【异坤】丑娃娃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing'>Li_Qing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个抓娃娃机引发的血案</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>异坤 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【异坤】丑娃娃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小王近日喜提丑娃娃一只。</p><p>契机是春节期间帮家里带娃，五岁的王琳琳小朋友哭着喊着要娃娃机里最大只的泰迪熊。妹控小王脑子一热买了百来个币，哗啦哗啦石沉娃娃机。好几次泰迪熊的脚丫子都上钩了，最后又被一股迷之力量生生拽了回去。</p><p>可怜小公主哭得鼻涕眼泪满脸，那熊祖宗自岿然不动。小王手里最后一个游戏币“哐当”下去，终于，吊上来一只软趴趴光秃秃，做工也不怎么精致的丑娃娃。</p><p>把王琳琳小朋友气得，小书包一背就回她奶奶家去了。</p><p>徒留小王与那丑娃娃四目相对哭笑不得。</p><p>咋说呢，也怨不得小公主脾气大，这玩意活像是商家拿一堆破烂边角料拼凑起来的，身子瘪得像是填不起棉絮，缝合处的线头也没剪，连小衣服都舍不得给他做一件，赤条条一只裸娃。</p><p>非但丑，竟还丑出了几分色情。</p><p>诚然，小王打从心底很想退货。</p><p>无奈之余他只能把丑娃娃带回家，去琳琳房间拣了只大小差不多的史迪仔玩偶，把人家的小衣服扒下来给丑娃娃穿上。</p><p>人靠衣装佛靠金装，丑娃娃换上史迪仔的蓝睡袍，果不其然，并没有好看到哪儿去。</p><p>但好歹是不必同丑娃坦诚相对了，小王心底姑且舒坦了些，晚上睡觉前也乐意将它放在枕边。</p><p>然后，他就做了一个匪夷所思的梦。</p><p>他梦到丑娃娃成精了，还长成了一个比他见过的任何娃娃都好看的……人，还是鬼，还是妖怪什么的，不知道。</p><p>至于他是怎么认出丑娃娃来的呢，很简单，因为那套他亲手从史迪仔bro身上扒下来的蓝睡袍。</p><p>“Hey bro!”</p><p>这漂亮的娃娃精竟然还会说话。</p><p>“你审美挺别致啊兄弟，拜托能不能给我换套好看点的衣服啊我不想穿丑丑的袍子……”</p><p>边说还边噘嘴，一张小脸拉得老长，往他床沿一坐气鼓鼓地瞪他。</p><p>小王被吓懵了，一动不动，结结巴巴问出一句：“你你你你哪位啊……”</p><p>那漂亮娃娃便斜睨他一眼，不耐烦地扯了扯自己身上的丑睡袍：“人类都像你这么傻吗，我是你吊上来的娃娃呀！”</p><p>小王听得瞠目结舌，想起自己方才还在给这光溜溜赤条条的丑娃娃穿衣服……突然脸红得直烧到耳朵根险些厥过去。</p><p>漂亮娃娃还在扯自己身上的丑衣服，那身睡袍比他身量大上一号，领口大敞，下摆堪堪遮住腿根。被他这么一拽一搡，生生露出底下大片雪白又旖旎的风景，在人类小王面前晃啊晃得眼花。</p><p>小王心口的小鹿都快把自己撞死了，只能在脑海里疯狂默念非礼勿视非礼勿视，好在最后终于把自己给吓醒了。</p><p>他一骨碌跳起来去摸枕头边的丑娃娃，想着兴许自己这是抓娃娃抓魔怔了吧，结果一伸手没摸到娃娃，反而摸到一片细腻滑嫩的皮肤。</p><p>然后，他便吓得滚下了床。</p><p>“……你你你，是你？”</p><p>小王接连被惊到失语，血压都快飙破两百了，这不是梦里那个漂亮的成精娃娃吗？</p><p>“嘛呀，大半夜的还让不让人睡觉了……”</p><p>漂亮娃娃看起来起床气不小，边打着小呵欠边嘀嘀咕咕地骂：“我好衰啊，第一天上班就碰到你这么个甲方，帅是还挺帅的……”</p><p>那娃娃精又瞟他，依稀又是梦里那副轻佻又勾人的眉眼。</p><p>“但好像是个傻子……”</p><p>小王同他大眼瞪小眼对峙了十几分钟，终于在大脑死机的状态下捋清了是怎么一回事。</p><p><br/>娃娃精，哦不，蔡徐坤，娃娃精说自己不是娃娃，是灯神，就是童话故事里阿某丁朋友捡到的那种灯，工号DZSK1。他还是个实习灯神，第一天上班太紧张念错了咒，没变成灯就算了，稀里糊涂变成只毛绒玩具，又稀里糊涂把自己弄进吊娃娃机里去了，最后稀里糊涂地被小王带回了家。</p><p>“不管怎样，谢谢你救我出来哦……”蔡徐坤拽了拽自己身上的丑袍子，拍了拍胸脯道：“我可以满足你三个愿望！你有什么愿望想实现的吗？”</p><p>小王听了一脸懵，挠着后脑勺想了半天：“可我没什么愿望啊……”</p><p>蔡徐坤问：“钱？”</p><p>小王摇摇头。</p><p>蔡徐坤不死心：“首都二环两套房？”</p><p>小王又摇摇头。</p><p>“你这年轻人怎么不讲武德呀，你不说愿望我就没法下班了，快给我讲！”</p><p>小王硬着头皮使劲想，头发都快薅秃了最后支支吾吾憋出一句：“那就……替我妹要只泰迪熊吧？”</p><p>你妹的……实习灯神拳头都硬了。</p><p>“好好好第一个了！下一个呢？”</p><p>但这小灯神看起来还挺爽快的。</p><p>小王拿余光偷偷瞟了他好几眼。一头毛茸茸的小卷发，睫毛又翘又长，还有一双含笑的眼睛。这么漂亮一人，怎么化形就化得那么不成功呢……他又开始走神，心想人家这当灯神的单位体制不知道是怎样的，能要求长期外派吗……</p><p>“你快说呀，我到点打卡下班啦~”</p><p>凶巴巴的小打工神将他美好的幻想打断了，于是他咽了咽口水，鼓起勇气对上那双比小鹿还干净的眼，心底突然就开始炸烟花，顺着血管涌到头顶，烧得他缺氧。</p><p>“那我想……我想谈恋爱。”他悄悄攥紧了手指，掌心全是汗。</p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>这次换小灯神懵逼了。</p><p>“你这种人类帅哥没谈过恋爱？”</p><p>“没怎么谈过。”小王老实交代。</p><p>“嘁……”小灯神白眼翻得老高，“我不信，我领导跟我说了，像你这种长得人畜无害的甲方一般都是……海王！渣男！”</p><p>蔡徐坤一通怼，直接给他判了死刑。</p><p>说从来没谈过恋爱自然是假的，小王脾气好，有女孩追他也不懂拒绝，结果谈了以后又无话可聊，没两天人家便嫌他木讷无趣，就分干净了。</p><p>他摇了摇头叹了口气：“我觉得大概……我可能是没什么异性缘吧。”</p><p>那小灯神一声嗤笑，挑眉看他：“那你考虑下同性？”</p><p>“……你的话就可以。”</p><p>小王小声嘟囔着，声线低得叫蔡徐坤怀疑自己是不是听错了。</p><p>“可以什么？”</p><p>这漂亮的小灯神凑近了一些，皱着眉反问他。从小王的角度正好能看到睡袍下摆堪堪掩住的腿心，两条光裸的白腿折叠着，露出一点粉白的赤足，看起来脆生生的诱人。</p><p>好想摸一摸……小王不自觉地咽了咽口水。</p><p>奇怪，哪里不对劲，他晕乎乎地想，总觉得这么叫蔡徐坤的小灯神不怀好意，可他好漂亮哦…他又没出息地想到，完蛋，这就是一见钟情吗，也太漂亮了。</p><p>“我说……”小王再次抬头看他，双眼灼灼，这一次，答得视死如归，“我可以亲你吗？”</p><p>你妈的……蔡徐坤后知后觉地暗骂道，然后，从微张的唇瓣到每一根神经末梢，都被这一个格外诡异的吻给堵死了。</p><p><br/>他们第一次接吻的时候蔡徐坤没有闭眼，舌头被迫同他纠缠在一起，十指无措地攥着对方的肩线，自己身上的丑睡袍也被拽掉了一大半，露出一节漂亮的锁骨。</p><p>其实分明是吻他的那个人更紧张。四片唇瓣相触的当口，小王突然觉得有股血流顺着后脊往上攀爬，爬得又疾又狠，直撞得他头晕目眩。他被蔡徐坤盯得脸上发烧，于是唇上下了点力道去吸吮琢磨，伸手去挡他的眼睛。</p><p>一吻结束的时候蔡徐坤喘着气，唇上一片殷红——被吮的，却止不住笑意，两条胳膊绞着人的脖子循循善诱：“你干嘛，敢亲不敢看啊。你们人类好菜哦王子异哈哈哈哈哈……”</p><p>小王心底又气又臊得慌，心想这灯神到底算什么品种，都不会害羞的吗？别无他法，只能用嘴去堵他的嘴。</p><p>他们亲了好久。</p><p>明明是灯神先勾引的他，穿着个松松垮垮的睡袍坐在他腿上，嘟着嘴问亲够了没还要不要亲，不亲我就打卡下班了。</p><p>这哪儿够啊……小王急得出了一脑门汗，把人摁倒在床上吻了个昏天黑地，像个贪婪而焦渴的瘾君子，一口气把前二十年没接过的吻都补回来。如果第一下姑且算得上“临时起意”，此时此刻他才无比确信，其实自己从见到蔡徐坤第一眼就想这么干了。</p><p>再一次松开的时候蔡徐坤身上的松垮的睡袍已然滑落肩头，颤巍巍地露出肩头和胸乳间一道浅浅的软缝剧烈起伏着。那双眼睛红红的，娇喘吁吁地问他，还有第三个愿望没说呢。</p><p>小王埋着头不语，从喉结一路舔过平直的锁骨，叼着他的肩头吮咬咕哝：“第三个愿望……”</p><p>那双大手顺势沿着睡袍下摆摸向腿根，自那片娇嫩的肌肤一路逡巡而上，最后逗留于对方已经开始冒水的那根。</p><p>他能感觉到在自己摸上去的瞬间，身下那把纤细的小腰猛地震颤，那双水汪汪的杏眼对上来，殷红的肉唇磕碰着牙尖。</p><p>像只小兔子。</p><p>王子异便笑了，抚弄搔磨着手下这只突然受惊的小兔子，终于有了些反客为主的实感，于是颇有耐心地问道：</p><p>“……可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>小王一双狗狗眼氤氲在暧昧的空气里，直勾勾地盯着他看。小灯神那一张小脸都快被他盯熟了，偏偏下半身的要害处还被人家攥在手里，浑身上下扭得跟超市门口的充气人偶一样，又始终被身上的人箍在怀里。</p><p>……当事人心里很后悔，非常后悔。</p><p>为什么稀里糊涂就把自己搞进了娃娃机里？为什么稀里糊涂就被这么个看着老老实实的人类甲方吊回了家？为什么稀里糊涂就被老实人占尽了便宜，最后一脚油门说发车就发车，领导也没提前打招呼说他们这行卖完艺还得卖身啊？</p><p>蔡徐坤脑海中一万匹草泥马奔腾而过，身上的人依旧跟狗熊上树似的在他身上蹭来磨去，胯间的硬物硌得他心慌慌。那“狗熊”最后凑上来咬他的耳垂，又低低地问了句：“第三个愿望……可以吗？”</p><p>小打工神：“……？？”</p><p>那奔腾不息的一万匹草泥马瞬间就集体撞树撞死了。</p><p>气氛烘到这儿左右已经刹不住车了，蔡徐坤心一横，两手哆嗦着去解对方的裤子，抓着内裤边拽下来的瞬间，饱满的冠头就蠢蠢欲动地打在他脸颊上，带着湿漉漉的前列腺液剐蹭过下巴。</p><p>猝不及防被蹭了这么一下后，蔡徐坤方才定睛一看，突然觉得眼前一黑，恨不得一个贵妃醉酒式晕倒扎人怀里——</p><p>好家伙，这好家伙一棒子怼进来，他晕不晕都得菊花残满地伤啊！</p><p>……这他妈能报工伤吗？</p><p>除了对这兄弟喟然长叹一声“壮哉”，小灯神只能跪着抬起眼皮向它天赋异禀的主人求饶。哪想他这一眼不看还好，一看不得了。小王就看着这么个上半身衣衫不整下半身一丝不挂的漂亮人儿，屈膝跪在他床上，一双媚人的大眼睛得像要滴出水来，满脸的潮红，尖尖的下巴颌上还挂着一点晶莹的黏液。</p><p>——殊不知自己这副模样，直是火上浇油。</p><p>纯情小处男从片刻的失神中缓过来，一时间从脸红到了脖子根，一双眼睛四下乱瞟不知该往哪儿看，最后又踟躇着落回同样处得不能再处的小灯神身上。</p><p>“要不……”</p><p>“不如……”</p><p>两个性经验为零的小朋友似乎萌生出某种心照不宣的默契。</p><p>“用嘴？”</p><p>“用手？”</p><p>……默契个P。</p><p>小王的脸色噌的一下窜得更红了——因为提出“用嘴”的那个人还不是自己。他刚想找补两句，胯下突然触到一片湿热的口腔，正慢慢地吮住他的龟头。他只能看着蔡徐坤丰满的肉唇渐渐被自己的阴茎撑满，尔后开始卖力地往里吞，滑腻的小舌精心伺弄着他的物件。</p><p>视觉冲击和生理反应双管齐下，那快感宛如五雷轰了天灵盖。</p><p>王子异下意识去抓蔡徐坤毛茸茸的后脑勺，声音有些颤：“等等等一下……那个我……我适应一会儿……”</p><p>尽心尽职为甲方服务的小灯神便会意地慢下动作，含了一会儿只吞下半根，硕大的龟头碾过滑腻的软腭，硬生生地梗在喉口处动弹不得。他卖力地想再往里吃一些，喉咙口却干呕般开始抽搐，下意识抵抗着异物的入侵。</p><p>王子异被这一激，没忍住射了出来。</p><p>处男的精液又浓又多，蔡徐坤躲闪不及便尝到了满嘴腥膻味，抽出来的时候还被浓稠的白浊溅了满脸。他忍不住呛咳了起来，咳得双眼泪水盈盈，要落不落地挂在绯红的眼角，两颊也微微潮红，像是被人欺负惨了。</p><p>小王有些不知所措地凑过来把人拉到怀里，一手拍着后背给他顺气，一手拿过纸巾给他擦脸，一边擦一边觉着丢脸，给蔡徐坤信心顺带给自己台阶下：“我，我这是第一次……多多包涵，下次……下次改进。”</p><p>还想有下次？</p><p>他怀里咳到濒死的实习灯神翻了个白眼：“……你想得美。”</p><p>小王听不出他话里有话，只觉得这小灯神像是给他下了迷药，于是吧唧一口亲上他的脸蛋，亲他沾着精液的下巴颌和还带着些婴儿肥的双颊，两个人脸挨着脸鼻息交接，王子异的呼吸已然滚烫，吻了吻蔡徐坤的鼻尖，哼着气音耳语：“刚辛苦你了……我也帮帮你好不好？”</p><p>蔡徐坤那一张脸噌的涨得通红。</p><p>——他脑海里那一万匹撞死的草泥马又原地复活了。</p><p>两具身体挨蹭着一点就着，蔡徐坤一伸手就碰到了王子异的裆间，复又笑得轻佻又暧昧：“你帮我？你会不会啊？”</p><p>小王重重地咽了口唾沫，喉结回落时咕咚一声，后知后觉地应了句：“啊，大概，会吧？”</p><p>事实证明，99%的处男在床上都是笨手笨屌。</p><p>王子异把人摁在床上，一手搂着他的腰急不可耐，一手扶着自己涨得发痛的东西往那瑟缩着的小洞里怼，进了几次都没能进去，直把蔡徐坤疼得哭爹喊娘，两厢情愿的性关系生生整出了一种强女干的的架势。</p><p>最后抹了半瓶凡士林折腾了小半宿，小王才满头大汗地把自己送了进去。</p><p>蔡徐坤手脚并用死死扒在王子异身上，手指在他后背上留下了几道抓痕，只觉得被人顶得满腔气血都涌上了颅腔，只有大口喘气的份儿，一个音都发不出来。</p><p>王子异捏着他的腰忽然着力一顶，蔡徐坤浑身一激灵，惊声尖叫着哭了出来：“啊停停停，不行不行不行……”</p><p>这一声叫得小王心惊肉跳，滚烫的大肉棒也随之退出来一大截。</p><p>蔡徐坤泪眼婆娑搂着他的脖子嘟囔道：“你出来干嘛啊……”</p><p>老实人类委委屈屈看他一眼：“不是你说…不行的吗……”</p><p>小灯神气得骂人：“我说不行就不行啊？你是不是不行啊王子异？”</p><p>“哦……”</p><p>王子异于是顺着刚才触到的那一点软肉碾上去。突如其来的陌生快感弄得蔡徐坤消受不住，紧接着又大叫了一声：“哎哟妈呀！我不行了不行了不行了！”</p><p>王子异又一脸震惊地停了下来，四目相对间的潜台词昭然若揭：这次到底是行是不行？</p><p>蔡徐坤都快羞愤致死了，仰着颈子把头埋进枕头里，视死如归般重重地点了点头。</p><p>——这便算是放行了。</p><p>王子异忍俊不禁，于是俯下身来吻他，凑到他耳边道：“别忍着，疼的话就咬我。”</p><p>蔡徐坤便毫不客气地一口咬上他的肩头，一边倒吸着凉气一边从牙缝中挤出几个字：“你、你那玩意……属驴吗……这么疼……”</p><p>“乖，驴也会疼啊。”</p><p>从未经情事的小穴抽搐着收缩着，绞得王子异差点就直接交代了，缓了好一阵才勉强破开一点，温声哄他能不能放松点。</p><p>“我倒是想？”蔡徐坤忿忿地瞪他，觉得那玩意跟烧火棍似的捣进来，像是要烧穿肚皮，要人性命，于是带着哭腔破声道，“下次换我操你试试看啊！”</p><p>姑且不论这句话的信息量，单是听到“下次”这两个字，小王就觉得心脏像是被人钻开了一条小缝，汩汩地涌出蜜来。任凭蔡徐坤又哭又骂又挠也停不了，一鼓作气破了进去，直到胯骨严丝合缝地贴上了对方的腿根，他才喘着粗气在蔡徐坤耳垂上轻咬了一下：“宝宝真棒……全吃进去了……”</p><p>蔡徐坤被这一记吃得眼冒金星，像条被丢上岸的鱼那样喘，只能愣愣地看着王子异肩膀头上渗血的牙印，突然就下不去口了，转而抓起他的手，忿忿地咬他的指尖。王子异却仿佛被取悦了一般，闷笑了几声，用手指去绞他的舌头，另一只手逡巡着去撸他半软下去的性器。他极其耐心地舔去蔡徐坤额角沁出的细汗，舌尖自眼角蔓延至下，一路吻到胸口，含住了左胸上的一点开始吮咬琢磨。</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>一阵酥麻感突然袭来，蔡徐坤忍不住仰着头哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来，喘着挤出几个字叫他别乱舔。王子异不听，反而用舌尖灵巧地拍打那一点颗粒。蔡徐坤的脸色愈发涨红，喘得也更急促，先前偷偷射过一次的东西也又有了抬头的趋势，从王子异的指缝间渗出一点清液。</p><p>“宝宝好多水啊……”王子异放过他那根，捻了捻手指示意。</p><p>他居高临下地盯着蔡徐坤充斥着情欲的脸，看他双眼涣散娇喘吁吁，微微半张着的唇瓣底下露出一点粉嫩的舌尖，只觉一股滚烫的热流奔涌而下，直直地传到他们交媾的那处，顺着柱身灼烧紧致的内壁。</p><p>四目相对了片刻，蔡徐坤终于开口：“太涨了……你……你那什么一下。”</p><p>“怎么一下？”王子异不知哪儿来的恶趣味，故意卡着他问，“我第一次啊，不说清楚听不懂。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>扮猪吃虎的渣男人类！</p><p>“……我他妈还真是被驴日了！”</p><p>蔡徐坤忍不住带着羞愤吼道：“驴还知道拉磨呢，你他妈能不能动一动啊！”</p><p>话音未落，王子异把着他的腰突如其来的一记深怼，狠狠将他按回了胯下。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>蔡徐坤梗着脖子叫了出来，这一记吃得好深，快要将他捅穿了。</p><p>就着相连的姿势王子异开始大开大合地抽插，年轻小处男虽没什么技巧可言，但胜在精力旺盛，起初还带着些克制，到后来就顶撞得愈发蛮横。像个第一次上战场的小兵带着视死如归拼刺刀的架势，抽出半根又捅进去一整根，每一下都不遗余力地往壁上狠凿，生生挤榨出更加酸美的肠液。</p><p>蔡徐坤只觉得尾椎骨一阵阵发麻，分不清就是疼多一点还是爽多一点，脑中一片空白，只知道自己快被王子异撞得散架了。</p><p>“……这头驴拉得如何？磨还满意吗？”</p><p>王子异一边卖力一边还逗他，紧接着又一记抽插，好巧不巧顶在了那处敏感的软肉上。这一下弄得蔡徐坤原本就臊得慌的脸蛋愈发蒙上了两片酡红，张着嘴失神地叫出了一长声。</p><p>这一声对王子异来说无异于被喂了一服春药，于是性致愈发高涨，抓起蔡徐坤两边细瘦的脚踝骨亲了两下，紧接着将他的腿架在自己肩上挂着，将那两瓣泛着水光的臀瓣撞得啪啪作响。</p><p>他低头去看那交合的部位泥泞一片，穴口被撑得通红，艰难地吞吐着他那根巨物，红肿的穴肉随着抽插一翻一合，操出来的白沫淙淙地淌了下来，望之有种触目惊心的色情与狼狈，看得直叫他丧失理智，脑海中唯一的执念便是那最深处的密地。</p><p>他感知到那小穴狠狠地收缩痉挛，似乎已经到达了高潮的临界点，可他偏要反其道而行之，挤压内壁，逼迫他接受。</p><p>蔡徐坤开始哀哀地哭喘，龟头挤压碾磨的那点是他最脆弱敏感的地方，稍稍一动就是一场折磨与爽利的双重快感。</p><p>他仰着头求饶，泪水涎水在他漂亮的脸蛋上纵横交错，开口却只能发出几个被撞得支离破碎的音节：</p><p>“求你了……王子异……”<br/>“真的……真的不、行了……”<br/>“唔……不要了，我不要了……”</p><p>这番纯情又艳绝的神色只会勾得王子异更加卖力地夯他，尽根拔出又整根捅入，像是要把那根的形状烙进甬道里。王子异俯下身来吻他，舌头湿漉漉地钻进他耳朵里，像是四处标记的野兽。</p><p>他只伏在他耳边缓缓吐出两个字：“不行。”</p><p>蔡徐坤险些被他气得晕过去。</p><p>小灯神从不知人类在情事上竟是如此粗暴。王子异整个跟变了个人似的，好像听不到他哭，也听不到他求饶，只知一味地开疆破土，柱身摩擦着内壁，最原始的律动，最狂野的情潮。</p><p>他太凶了，而且失控。</p><p>粉色的穴肉外翻，已经被插得艳红，王子异下身耸动不停，咬了一下他的嘴唇：“……你里面也太舒服了。”</p><p>蔡徐坤避而不语，躲他的吻，还躲他追上的眼神，只是麻木地挨着操。</p><p>那人又使坏地顶他的敏感点：“是谁的？”</p><p>蔡徐坤爽得不能自已，只能窝在人怀里濒死般地喘，抽抽噎噎道：“你的…都是、你的……”</p><p>王子异满意地笑了，并不打算放过他，下身撞得更加激烈，打在他的臀肉上，嵌进他的穴里，有增无损地折磨他所剩无几的理智。</p><p>高潮来临前蔡徐坤的呻吟更加绵长，他缴械投降，王子异便得寸进尺，用了狠劲将他身体对折后更加狠厉地操进去。蔡徐坤惊喘，撑着身子开始后退，他想要逃，却被王子异掐着腰拽回来搜刮掠夺，叫他吃到最深处。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>射出来的瞬间眼前一片白光，蔡徐坤脑中一阵阵热浪，腰肢脱了力般下滑，感觉身体不再属于自己，好像彻彻底底地坏掉了。</p><p>瘫倒的前一秒，他又被王子异反手一把捞住，臀肌猛地发力，凿开痉挛收缩的肠肉往最深处一阵猛攻。</p><p>刚刚进入不应期的后穴收缩着被迫迎来了二次高潮，蔡徐坤猛地瞪大了泪眼，尖叫声卡在喉口叫不出来。快感太过激烈，他想开口讨饶，不怎么清醒地摇着头求王子异放过，哥哥老公胡乱叫了个遍也不起作用，每叫一声，换来的冲撞反而愈发凶狠一寸。</p><p>身体和精神都到达临界点，蔡徐坤太累了，彻底失去知觉之前王子异总算射了出来。那一瞬间下身传来过电般的酥麻，在他周身抽搐痉挛到直接昏过去的前一秒，他感知到王子异用牙衔住了自己的后颈，再然后，两人几乎同时卸力般栽倒下去。</p><p>那根东西还插在他身体里没拔出来。</p><p>最后一秒他才想到，王子异应该是没戴套就射在里面了，哼，渣男，可他真的没力气骂人，也没力气去清理自己了。</p><p>上班第一天，他就彻底跟自己的甲方睡了。</p><p><br/>蔡徐坤是被浴室的水汽热醒的。</p><p>他半躺在放满热水的浴缸里，始作俑者跟个孝子似的乖乖蹲在一旁，替他清理从臀缝和腿根处流出来各种秽液。</p><p>他眼睛无神地盯着天花板，全然不在乎让一个认识不到一天的同性人类伺候自己洗澡有何不妥。反正该看的不该看的都看光了，该做的不该做的也全做透了，这会儿也没什么好扭捏的了。</p><p>——反正，他已经被这个坏人彻底玩坏了。</p><p>一个心怀愧疚，一个心如死灰，这一刻怎么着都激不起半点火花，像极了一对早已对对方失去性趣的老夫老妻。</p><p>结果某位灯神洗澡的时候坦荡荡，被人洗干净抱上床，反而红着脸一头扎进被子不肯见人了。</p><p>王子异往他身边一躺，拽了拽被子，没拽动，于是连人带被子捞进怀里抱着，隔着被子摸人的头和背，讨好道：“好啦我错啦。”</p><p>下次还敢。</p><p>小灯神隔着被子使了一套无力的喵喵拳，却被人按住手脚拥得更紧，最后只能自暴自弃地拱着被子往他怀里钻，闷声道：“……你放手……愿望都给你实现了……我要打卡下班了……”</p><p>王子异搂着被子在他头顶亲了一口，喃喃道：“我可不敢再放你回去上班了，不然……”</p><p>不然换个登徒子对这傻乎乎的小灯神提出这种要命的愿望，那可真是要了他的命了。</p><p>“我不管！反正我得走了！”</p><p>被子里的小东西又羞又恼，偏偏还拿这个人类没办法，只能隔着被子拿脚蹬他。</p><p>王子异装腔作势地哎呦哎呦叫了几声，伸手按住怀里张牙舞爪的小猫咪的后爪，笑着把他从被子里刨出来，突然正色道：“不上班行不行啊？”</p><p>小灯神被他这么一问，脑海中的草泥马突然又撒丫子乱窜，策马扬鞭自奋蹄，脑海中依稀记得这好像是部人类电影里的名场面台词，可他偏偏又不记得下半句，于是只能定定地看了王子异半晌，呆呆接了句：“不上班……嘶，不上班，不行啊……”</p><p>“为什么不行？”</p><p>“老灯神说我们这份工作吧……嗯，稳定。”</p><p>王子异被他逗得噗嗤一笑，只好把他的肩膀扳过来，额头抵上额头循循善诱哄骗道：“我们人类也有人类的规矩，我睡过你了，你要对我负责的。”</p><p>“真的？”小灯神疑惑地挑眉，看起来不太信。</p><p>“嗯，真的。”</p><p>“少来了，你就是想找个人上床，我们领导说了，这叫，叫那个什么……”小灯神薅着头发，两秒之后突然想起什么，指着王子异的鼻子骂道，“——骗炮！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>小灯神瞟他一眼，只见小王委屈得鼻子抽抽，可他还是毫不客气地给他俩的关系判了死刑。</p><p>“不是的……”王子异无声地抿了下嘴唇，又把搭在他腰上的手臂收紧了些，急急道，“我是真的很喜欢你的，一见钟情那种，我都没过脑……”</p><p>“真的？”小灯神又一挑眉，这一次，他好像有些被说服了。</p><p>小王点头似小鸡啄米。</p><p>蔡徐坤这才终于心满意足地窝进他怀里任他揉捏，软声道：“那我也告诉你一个秘密。”</p><p>小王傻乎乎地问：“什么秘密？”</p><p>“我才不是不小心掉进娃娃机里的……”蔡徐坤把脸埋进他胸口，手指尖在他心口写写画画，似乎在下什么咒，红着脸半是撒娇半是埋怨道，“我是看到你……才自己跳进去的。”</p><p>“……？！”</p><p>小王觉得自己幸福得快晕过去了。</p><p>一股暖暖的酥麻感自心口蔓延到四肢百骸，然后，他就真的晕过去了。</p><p><br/>王子异是被清晨七八点钟正好的阳光亮醒的。</p><p>他躺在床上发了会儿呆，后知后觉地摸向身旁。</p><p>是空的。被子里没有半点温度。</p><p>他猛地一个激灵坐起来。</p><p>没有蔡徐坤，也没有丑娃娃，取而代之的是一只很大很软的泰迪熊玩偶。</p><p>——正是前一天王琳琳小朋友哭着喊着要的那只。</p><p>枕头底下依稀还压着张便签纸，他抽出来一看——</p><p>请对我的服务进行评价：）</p><p>END.</p><p>第二天，灯神协会人间品牌事业部的主管收到了一份辞职信。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>